Carmim
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke possuia três vermelhos que a amedrontavam e encantavam: os dos olhos, o do sangue e o do coração.
1. Os Olhos

**Carmim**

"_Uchiha Sasuke tinha três vermelhos que a amedrontavam e encantavam: os dos olhos, o do sangue e o do coração."_

* * *

><p>30Cookies, set. Outubro, tema 1. – Outubro.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence. Muito menos o Sasuke, mas eu pertenço a eles. E garanto a vocês que é tão prazeroso quanto. Hehe

* * *

><p>"<em>O destino costuma estar na curva de uma esquina. Como se fosse uma linguiça, uma puta ou um vendedor de loteria: as três encarnações mais comuns. Mas uma coisa que ele não faz é visita em domicílio. É preciso ir atrás dele."<em>

(A sombra do Vento – Carlos Ruiz Zafón)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01. Os olhos<strong>

_07 de Outubro de 2011_

_2:27 a.m._

O ar lhe entrava nos pulmões com força, sendo soltos em baforadas pesadas. Ela já podia sentir uma fina camada de suor se formando nas costas e os músculos ardiam há muito tempo. Estava exausta, mas a única coisa que não podia fazer era parar para descansar.

Se eles a alcançassem, morreria. No sentido literal da palavra. Pensou se Shikamaru e Shino estavam no mesmo apuro que ela. Provavelmente não, já que mesmo que os três estivessem cansados da missão realizada há poucas horas, eles não haviam usado chakra para curar os ferimentos alheios.

Deu um salto em falso e acabou caindo no chão, a pancada retirando todo o ar de seus pulmões e deixando-a incapacitada por alguns segundos. Tais segundos foram o suficiente para que um dos ninjas mascarados a avistasse e partisse para o ataque.

Num esforço que parecia sobre-humano, conseguiu retirar alguns sebons da bolsa que carregava e atirá-los no inimigo, acertando um de seus pontos vitais e fazendo-o cair morto no chão. Se apoiando num dos cotovelos olhou para os lados em busca de sinal dos outros e conseguira ouvir apenas alguns farfalhar ao longe, mas se aproximando rapidamente.

Conferiu quais armas tinha e se descobriu apenas com duas kunais, e duas kunais não eram o suficiente contra um grupo ninja altamente treinados. Concluindo ser um suicídio tentar se defender, Sakura se levantou, voltando a correr e procurando um lugar para poder se refugiar.

Eles tinham planejado tudo muito bem, ponderou. Não haviam conseguido impedir o roubo dos pergaminhos, mas armaram uma armadilha perfeita para quando o trio montasse acampamento a algumas milhas de distância.

Num momento estava ajeitando seu saco de dormir e conversando amenidades com os parceiros, noutro estava se vendo obrigada a correr numa direção qualquer, completamente cercada.

_Merda, Sakura. Merda._

Apertou o passo e mudou o rumo levemente para o leste ao ouvir o som que se assemelhava ao de uma queda d'água, poderia despistá-los facilmente se conseguisse se camuflar com o barulho. Contudo para isso precisava de tempo e isso com certeza não possuía.

Assustada desviou de uma kunai que passara a milímetros de seu rosto e tropeçou numa das raízes de árvore. Sem se dar tempo para recuperar voltou a correr, mesmo que cambaleante e trocando as pernas vez ou outra.

O som de água caindo se tornava cada vez mais alto e sabia que suas forças já estavam nos limites há muito tempo. Mais movida pela adrenalina do que pelas energias que possuía, conseguiu acelerar um pouco mais até irromper num pequeno descampado que ladeava um rio .

Olhou para o lado de onde deveria estar a queda d'água e lamentou saber que estava exatamente acima dela. Se quisesse escapar teria de pular, mas sem poder enxergar direito a altura que cairia, tal movimento poderia ser fatal.

Parou em cima de uma pedra perigosamente perto da beira olhando para trás a tempo de ver ao menos cinco jounnins aparecerem no exato lugar em que ela se encontrava momentos antes.

_Que Kami me ajude!_

Pensou, saltando da pedra e caindo no vazio. Não levou mais que três segundos para sentir a água na pele, num baque doloroso, mas, felizmente, não letal. Tendo tempo apenas para uma meia golfada de ar, sentiu-se puxada pela água e arrastada pela correnteza.

As pedras com que se chocava arranhavam sua pele e provavelmente lhe dariam dezenas de hematomas pela manhã, porém essa era uma de suas menores preocupações, tinha era que tratar de conseguir respirar, e rápido.

Movendo os braços de forma quase violenta, conseguiu subir novamente, puxando um pouco de ar, para ser tragada pela água de imediato. Pelo menos eles não a seguiriam, pensou sarcástica, havia ganhado pelo menos uma hora de vantagem, já que provavelmente tentariam dar a volta na cachoeira para seguirem o curso do rio.

Depois de minutos cheios de desespero, a correnteza começou a amenizar e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu direcionar-se para o leito, saindo da água usando um galho como apoio.

Jogada no chão e já afastada da beira, deu-se ao luxo de descansar alguns minutos, normalizando a respiração e cuspindo toda a água ingerida no meio do caminho. Passado tempo o suficiente para que o cansaço começasse a cobrar seu preço, ela levantou. Precisava encontrar um lugar seguro, certamente mais para dentro da floresta para finalmente conseguir passar a noite.

Já sem muita pressa foi entrando no labirinto verde, em busca de algo. Encontrara uma pequena caverna, mas considerou ser o primeiro lugar que eles procurariam e desistiu dessa ideia. Andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma imensa árvore, parecendo mais o acoplado de muitas, intrinsecamente ligadas.

Rodeou-a e sorriu ao encontrar uma pequena falha entre suas raízes altas, perfeitamente camufláveis com folhas secas. Passou o corpo delgado sem muita dificuldade pela abertura e conteve um engasgo ao se deparar com um ambiente maior do que havia imaginado. A arvore era praticamente oca!

Num suspiro satisfeito deitou-se na parte extrema da _pseudo-caverna_, permitindo-se fechar os olhos e repousar as forças à muito exauridas.

* * *

><p>Não parecia sequer ter passado meio minuto quando sobressaltou-se com um barulho próximo. Levantou num ágil movimento, tomando cuidado o suficiente para não se denunciar e esgueirou-se para a entrada, procurando por entre as frestas das folhas o causador do som.<p>

Nada, pelo menos não no seu campo de visão limitado, mas mesmo assim não se permitiu relaxar. Estava absolutamente escuro ali, mas ao menos conseguia sentir que seu corpo conseguira recuperar parte das forças. Poucas, mas o suficiente para matar um ou dois e fugir.

Minutos se passaram sem a mínima movimentação e a rosada chegou a conclusão de que quem quer que tivesse passado por ali, já havia ido embora. Soltando um leve suspiro de alívio deu um passo em falso e teve apenas tempo de encolher os ombros ao ouvir o barulho da folha em que havia pisado.

Maldito outono e suas folhas barulhentas! Se ainda houvesse alguém à espreita, conseguira se denunciar.

Agachou-se e voltou a ficar alerta, em busca do som do passos que pudessem vir em sua direção, e teve a sensação de ter escutado um leve farfalhar, que certamente poderia ser proveniente do vento.

Com movimentos cuidadosamente calculados a rosada afastou uma pequena camada de folhas para poder enxergar melhor e quando se assegurou que não havia nada, nem ninguém na área, pôs a cabeça para fora e logo depois todo o resto do corpo. Seria melhor se afastar, enquanto tinha tempo e sentia-se melhor para correr mais algumas milhas.

Estava retirando a perna quando um vulto fez virar a cabeça rapidamente na direção e acabou por conter um engasgo com o que vira, quase caindo para trás.

O coração pareceu conter-se assim como a respiração, pois ali, entre as árvores estavam duas esferas vermelhas, brilhando feito brasas ardentes. E ela só sabia de uma pessoa que possuía olhos assim, seu coração gritava descompassado a resposta.

- Sasuke...

* * *

><p>"<em>Você é tão hipnotizante<em>

_Você poderia ser o diabo, poderia ser um anjo_

_Seu toque é magnetizante_

_Parece que estou flutuando, deixe meu corpo irradiar"_

(E.T. – Katy Perry)

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cá estou eu com a minha nova short-fic, desta vez no universo real do anime (confesso que é a primeira vez que faço algo assim), então qualquer erro podem me puxar a orelha que corrijo.<p>

Serão três pequenos capítulos, especificados na sinopse. Espero que gostem tanto quanto Indecoroso, mesmo que o lócus seja diferente e tudo o mais. Por falar em Indecoroso, ultimo capítulo está em andamento, quero fechá-lo com chave de ouro!

Já tenho um outro recadinho para vocês, depois desta short-fic eu vou começar uma longfic. Contudo, entretanto, todavia (quase não enfatizei, hn? rs) estou em dúvida de qual das ideias que tenho usar, e ambas estão sendo amadurecidas há pelo menos 3 anos.

Com isso, uma amiga me deu a ideia de criar uma 'enquete', para ver qual que vocês preferem que eu escreva primeiro. O link é: s/6979740/1/

Gostaria muito que todos participassem. Conto com vocês.

Ah, mas não se esqueçam de deixar reviews aqui me dizendo o que acharam, sabem que se não tiver reviews para me motivarem o capítulo engasga! RS

.

.

.

.

\/

Beeijos.


	2. O Sangue

**Carmim**

"_Uchiha Sasuke tinha três vermelhos que a amedrontavam e encantavam: o dos olhos, o do sangue e o do coração."_

* * *

><p>30Cookies, set. Outubro, tema 27. – Sanidade<p>

**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence. Muito menos o Sasuke, mas eu pertenço a eles. E garanto a vocês que é tão prazeroso quanto. (66'

* * *

><p>"<em>Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto."<em>

(William Shakespeare)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítudo 02. O Sangue<strong>

07 de Outubro de 2011

3:13 a.m.

O calor daquele olhar era quase como se ele estivesse tocando-a, do tanto que queimava. Mesmo assim não deixou de encará-lo. Uchiha Sasuke luzia tão bonito quanto o diabo.

Não dizia nada, como se também a estivesse analisando. Mesmo com o coração batendo descompassado, Sakura estava exaurida demais para ficar ali em pé esperando que o moreno tomasse alguma atitude, até mesmo se aproximar.

Estava cansada de correr atrás, e esperava que acontecesse um dia o contrário. Num suspiro resignado sentou-se na raiz emergente da árvore, escorando as costas doloridas, mas sem fechar os olhos, que era sua real vontade.

Viu-o arquear uma sobrancelha enquanto o Sharingan era desativado. A voz veio baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo com que sentisse frio na espinha.

- Por que abaixou a guarda?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta, que raios de pergunta era aquela? Por que havia abaixado a guarda? Ah, talvez por que _aquele ali _fosse o Sasuke, ex-paixonite e parceiro de time, que mesmo que houvesse atacado ela e a Naruto a pouco mais de um ano, já não cruzava seu caminho havia muito tempo.

Tempo o suficiente para esquecê-lo.

O problema é que o tempo só o fizera parecer mais bonito, e era necessário um esforço tremendo para não suspirar diante do rosto mais anguloso do que no ultimo encontro.

Devaneando, esqueceu de respondê-lo. Ele refez a pergunta mais irritado que antes, andando dois passos em sua direção.

O coração de Sakura se agitou, para o desgosto dela.

- Por que deveria fazê-lo Sasuke-k...? – Sem o "kun", ordenou-se mentalmente.

Sasuke grunhiu,irritado com a resposta displicente da garota. Eles eram inimigos. Quando foi que isso deixou de ser uma constatação e começou a ser irrelevante? Ele poderia matá-la com facilidade se quisesse, não era mais aquele garotinho que a vivia protegendo-a. Ele era um renegado, não tinha mais sentimentos bons dentro de si. Mas vê-la agir daquela maneira era insultante. Era como se ela estivesse esquecido disso.

Ou como se nunca tivesse acreditado que acontecesse.

E aquilo o irritou, profundamente. Tanto que no segundo seguinte, estava correndo em direção a ela com a kunai em mãos.

Sakura gritou, surpresa. Deu um pulo e parou a metros de distância, onde a kunai havia se fincado perigosamente na árvore em que estava antes. O que Uchiha Sasuke tinha na cabeça, afinal?

- Você está louco? – gritou, exasperada, enquanto se desviava de uma bola de fogo.

Ele olhou para ela com ares de superioridade, enquanto respondia cruelmente.

- Não se dá as costas para um inimigo, Sakura.

Inimigo.

Inimigo.

Inimigo.

Ótimo, pensou irritada, a última coisa que precisava era de Sasuke atacando-a enquanto estava tão fraca.

Riu de si mesma ao imaginar a ínfima possibilidade que ele ou simplesmente iria embora ou ficaria ao lado dela enquanto engatava uma conversa. Como era estúpida. E iludida. Sim, muito, muito iludida. Mas estava tão cansada...

Desviava-se dos golpes precariamente, Sasuke não tinha a mínima pressa, como um lobo que brincava com a comida antes de degustá-la. Os braços doíam, as pernas, tudo, estava cheia de vergões por causa da queda na cachoeira. Até suas dores sentiam dor.

E ele não acabava logo com isso.

Primeiro um potente soco na boca do estômago, e ela se curvou tossindo muito. Sasuke levantou o canto do lábio com esgar.

- Fraca.

Ela o encarou, os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva, enquanto a boca se contorcia numa careta cheia de dor. Antes que pudesse responder a ofensa com outra à altura sentiu as costas irem de encontro ao chão, num baque surdo que a fez puxar o ar com força. O filho-da-mãe estava brincando com ela.

- Fraca.

Lutou para se levantar. O moreno se mantinha a alguns metros, observando cada movimento que ela fazia.

Sakura tencionou o maxilar para conter a raiva que teimava em tentar nublar sua visão. Levantou o dorso, sentindo as costas estralarem no percurso. Estava acabada, mas com muita, muita raiva.

E era impressionante como uma pessoa podia se tornar um tremendo filho da puta às vezes. O maldito havia esperado-a se levantar, de longe, só olhando. E agora que tinha recuperado um pouco da dignidade, ele voltava a atacá-la.

Ele estava brincando com ela. _Brincando._

Podia ver o sorriso doentio que tinha nos lábios, e odiou-o. E odiou-se também. Odiou-se por ter um dia amado ele.

Mais uma dúzia de chutes e socos unilaterais e ele pareceu querer acabar com isso. Empurrou-a com força no tronco de uma árvore. Ela arfou de maneira sofrida e apertou os olhos.

- Fraca. – sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

_Fraca._

_Fraca._

_Fraca._

_Pro inferno, Uchiha Sasuke. _

E, pensado isso, acumulou o pouco de chakra que ainda lhe restava em seu corpo para desferir-lhe um potente murro na boca.

Ele cambaleou, dando alguns passos para trás. Olhava-a irritado, a mão segurando com força o nariz quebrado e a outra massageando o maxilar, do canto dos lábios um filete rubro escorria.

Enquanto o moreno estava distraído, era um bom momento para correr, mas o murro além de ter saído fraco, ainda tinha exaurido-a ainda mais. Vertigens ameaçavam-lhe, e não podia desmaiar.

Sasuke voltou a marchar em sua direção e ela tentou escapar cambaleante, mas ele apenas a pegou pelos ombros e jogou-a de volta no tronco, espremendo-a com o próprio corpo. A Haruno ouvia os estalos não-normais que suas costas davam de maneira preocupada, acabaria, na melhor das hipóteses, com algumas costelas quebradas.

Fechou os olhos esperando o pior, já que ele a encarava com o Sharingan ativado. Comprimiu os lábios para engolir o grito de dor que provavelmente viria. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, o que sentiu foi algo quente sobre sua boca e o gosto acre de sangue.

Do sangue dele.

Ele a havia beijado.

E roubado toda e qualquer sanidade que pudesse habitar seu subconsciente.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eles dizem 'tenha medo'<em>

_Você não é como os outros, amantes futuristas_

_DNA diferente, eles não te entendem."_

(E.T. – Katy Perry ft. Kenye West)

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p>Se eu contar para vocês que simplesmente tinha me esquecido dessa fic, acreditariam? Pois foi o que aconteceu. Estava olhando o meu perfil quando me lembrei que tinha que continuar aqui.<p>

Bom, o capítulo saiu meio fraquinho, realmente não me dou muito bem com fanfics no universo real do anime. Acabo preferindo os meus UA's, que dão mais liberdade na escrita.

De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado. Pode não ter sido o melhor que eu tenha feito, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui. Os capítulos saem curtos por que, não sei se notaram, cada um passa num intervalo de uma hora. Entendem? É apenas uma cena, e isso encurta o enrredo.

Tem mais um capítulo, que eu pretendo não deixar demorar. Comecei a escrever Sala Vazia também, outra fic quase deixada as moscas. O capítulo dela até semana que vem. (amém)

Quanto as reviews, sigo o mesmo esquema de todas as minhas fics, anônimas seguem aqui embaixo:

**SmiileBruna:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, o que achou deste capítulo? Beeijos.

**chris nee-chan;** Hey floor! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, pra mim é muito difícil de escrever no universo real do anime, sabe? Eu to lendo Ripples sim, desde o começo, e acho uma fic incrível. Beeijos.

**Naati:** Hey hime! Eu adoro suas reviews, sabia? Acho muuuuito legal o fato de você acompanhar a maioria das minhas fics e, bom, eu posso demorar para postar, mas não abandono nunca! :) Beeijos.

**saya-chan:** Yo! Que bom que gostou, viu? O que achou deste? Beeijos.

**pricililica:** Hey flor, parece que você adivinhou, eu acabei engasgando, mas antes tarde do que nunca, né? Beeijos.

**Saakura-chaan:** Heey flor! Que bom que gostou viu? O que achou deste? Beeijos.

As com contas serão respondidas por MP.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews movem montanhas, ou melhor, capítulos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


	3. O Coração

**Carmim**

_"Uchiha Sasuke tinha três vermelhos que a amedrontavam e encantavam: o dos olhos, o do sangue e o do coração."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Não, Naruto não me pertence. Muito menos o Sasuke, mas eu pertenço a eles. E garanto a vocês que é tão prazeroso quanto. (66'

* * *

><p><em>"Ame aqueles que menos merecem, pois são eles os que mais precisam."<em>

(Autor Desconhecido)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítudo 03. O Coração<strong>

07 de Outubro de 2011

_03:57 a.m_.

Mesmo que houvesse curado a doença que era Uchiha Sasuke, tê-lo com os lábios sobre os seus não era exatamente uma coisa fácil de processar. Havia esperado sua vida inteira por aquele momento, e secretamente estava ficando irritada.

Pisa, humilha e brinca com sentimentos alheios. Depois do nada vem e beija?

Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça?

_Sacana. _

E mesmo assim, não conseguia livrar-se dele. As mãos que apertavam de maneira tão possessiva sua cintura eram quentes, seus lábios tinham o gosto de sangue. Sua língua lutava contra a barreira que Sakura estava tentando formar com a boca.

Mas era inútil, porque a Haruno sabia muito bem que o moreno não descansava até ter o que queria. E no momento o que ele queria era enfiar aquela língua dentro da sua boca. E, bom, o que ela podia fazer? Cedeu.

Sua mente o amaldiçoava e em contrapartida sua boca se deliciava com o gosto agridoce que ele possuía. E continuaram nisso ate o ar lhe faltar, quando o empurrou de leve.

Não tinha coragem de encarar os ônix que por tantos anos fora obscecada, por isso manteve-se com a cabeça baixa enquanto ele respirava em seus cabelos.

Até sentir algo molhando-os.

O que viu lhe partiu o coração.

Ele estava chorando. Toda aquela mascara de eu-não-me-importo-com-ninguém havia simplesmente desaparecido de sua face, dando-o uma expressão infantil de completa dor e abandono.

Sakura teve gana de abraçá-lo, mas ele ainda se mantinha arredio. Suspirou, usando as duas mãos para segurar-lhe o rosto, mantendo o contato visual. Duas mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo tampavam o rosto, ela as tirou num movimento delicado, aproveitando a situação para deliciar-se com a textura de sua pele.

Uma lágrima caiu em seu nariz, escorrendo até sua boca, onde foi absorvida. Suspirou. Com sutis movimentos deixou as mãos escorregarem até seus ombros, onde fez uma leve pressão indicando-o a se sentar.

Sasuke nada falava, a encarava com os olhos úmidos e as bochechas molhadas. Obedeceu a seu comando de bom grado, e foi mais além.

A rósea não pôde deixar de se surpreender no momento em que o moreno aninhou a cabeça em seu colo, o corpo encolhido sujava-se na terra úmida, mas os braços, que ainda rodeavam sua cintura, serviam como apoio a cabeça sobre suas pernas.

Ficaram naquela situação não se sabe por quanto tempo. Sasuke chorando de maneira silenciosa e a rosada fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Com um contato tão próximo a Haruno pôde vislumbrar as ataduras firmes em volta da sua cintura, além de diversos arranhões já quase que praticamente curados.

Ao afastar a franja para poder deixar mais visível seu rosto, viu um pequeno corte. Este um pouco mais avermelhado, talvez por ter passado despercebido por quem quer que tivesse feito os curativos no Uchiha. Com uma quantidade mínima de chakra curou-o, deixando a pele perfeitamente lisa.

Sasuke, assim que notou-a trabalhando em um de seus ferimentos interrompeu as lágrimas, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter tido um comportamento tão infantil e fraco. Era isso que ele era, fraco. Quanto mais forte ficava, mais fraco se tornava.

Limpou a umidade devagar, como se o que fizesse fosse tirar a sujeira. Levantou-se até o ponto de ficar sentado ao lado de Sakura, que o observava em silêncio.

Houve um tempo em que ela provavelmente começaria a gritar e perguntar o que aconteceu, ali ela apenas esperava que ele lhe falasse. Talvez exatamente por isso que ele não se sentia tão absurdamente incomodado, mas apenas receoso e envergonhado. Detestava se mostrar fraco, na frente dos outros lutava pelo controle.

Mas aquela ali era a... Sakura. Diferente, madura e tão absurdamente familiar que não parecia tão assustadora a possibilidade de se abrir com ela. E talvez ela não tivesse mudado tanto assim, apenas o suficiente para lutar contra o impulso de perguntar algo toda vez que abria a boca, logo fechando-a, receosa.

- Acabou.

Os olhos esmeraldinos piscaram algumas vezes, os lábios se separaram poucos centímetros. A Haruno franziu o cenho.

- O que acabou?

Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, expressão única que dizia muita coisa, mas que no momento parecia silabar um "você sabe muito bem o quê". Só que ela não sabia, sinceramente não fazia sequer idéia do que ele estava falando. O Uchiha grunhiu incomodado. Não era de seu feitio externar sentimentos, e Sakura definitivamente não estava colaborando.

- Eu matei Itachi.

- Oh... – Não pôde impedir a exclamação de surpresa, ignorou as dezenas de perguntas que bombardearam em sua mente, sabendo que apenas uma era importante. – E como se sente agora?

Sasuke a olhou desconfiado, os olhos deslizando pela textura do cabelo emaranhado e um pouco sujo que ela tinha. Poderia dizer vingado, por que o que quisera sempre foi vingança. Mas de alguma forma a palavra não se encaixava com a dada situação.

Buscou por outras... Satisfeito. Não, também não. Feliz... Muito menos. Desviou os olhos para a terra, observando os padrões e as marcas recentes de pisadas. Enquanto analisava os tons do marrom a palavra surgiu em sua cabeça como uma verdade tão avassaladora que teve vontade de chorar novamente.

- Vazio.

A rosada que definitivamente já havia desistido de receber uma resposta, ouviu aquela sem entender. Tentou reconectar as palavras proferidas a poucos minutos antes e conseguiu entender. Ele se sentia vazio, de alguma forma, já sabia que isso aconteceria. Porém vê-lo admitir era doloroso.

Era como se tudo que ela, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei tivessem feito por ele, de nada havia valido. Não era justo. Mesmo que Itachi tivesse sido aniquilado, ainda sobraram aqueles que dedicaram suas vidas à ficar mais fortes para trazerem-no de volta para casa. Obrigou-se a engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta.

- Não está sozinho. Não está vazio. – Ela proferiu com a voz cheia de amargura e fúria. – Eu estou aqui, Kakashi-sensei e Naruto estão atrás de você. Mesmo que tenha matado seu irmão ainda tem a nós, a_ todos_ nós Sasuke. Não nos menospreze... Não mais.

- Não posso voltar à Konoha, Sakura.

Sua voz ao contrário da dela estava absolutamente apática, não havia mais nenhum vestígio do choro de algum tempo atrás. Não tinha a menor intenção de contar à rosada o que realmente estava acontecendo, que o irmão não era o tal vilão que todos e principalmente ele próprio julgaram.

Contudo também não queria ser rude. Não com ela, e não de novo.

- Porque não pode voltar? Konoha está um caos, ainda estamos reconstruindo-a. Ninguém ficará realmente preocupado se será absolvido ou não pela Hokage. O complexo Uchiha não sofreu muitos danos, pense, Sasuke, você pode reconstruir seu clã, deixá-lo próspero novamente!

Ele a olhou de rabo de olho, um sorriso miúdo se formando nos lábios. Aquela expressão era nova para Sakura, era menos frio e mais quente. Não no sentido caloroso de Naruto, que só faltava irradiar, mas mais sutil, mais promíscuo.

- E com quem eu reconstruiria meu clã?

Seus olhos ficaram de tamanho de pratos, a boca entreabriu-se alguns centímetros e a face ruborizou. Se aquilo não fosse tão absurdo, inesperado e parte de suas roupas não estivessem úmidas das lágrimas dele, a rósea acreditaria que era fruto da sua mente bêbada de exaustão.

Abriu a boca várias vezes, fechando-a logo em seguida. Quando achou ter encontrado uma resposta plausível as palavras morreram em seus lábios, por que o Uchiha estava com a boca sobre a sua novamente, e a frase mal-educada que tinha em mente podia esperar.

Ao longe o sol finalmente começava a dar seus primeiros sinais, clareando o céu, transformando-o num degradê azul-anil e rosa-púrpura. De alguma forma ela sabia que ele voltaria com ela para casa, e que aquela missão quase fatal tivera uma grande vantagem. No espaço de três horas conhecera pessoalmente os três vermelhos de Sasuke que mais a amedrontavam: os olhos, o sangue e, talvez o mais importante, o coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh, eu fico tããão depressiva quando termino uma fic. Talvez até seja por isso que enrolo tanto nos últimos capítulos, mas enfim! O que acharam do nosso ultimo capítulo?<p>

Esse, particularmente foi o que eu mais gostei. Sei lá, ficou tão kawai. :3

Espero não ter descaracterizado o nosso Sasuke-kun com o momento de fraqueza, mas era absurdamente necessário. A idéia inicial era fazer um hentai, que nem em Indecoroso, mas achei que ia ficar meio nada-a-ver com o enredo simples e fuffly.

Era para esse capítulo ter saído a umas duas semanas atrás, mas o meu computador deu pau e o arquivo tava nele. Eu, que sou uma pessoa que detesta reescrever algo me rebelei e decidi que não continuaria enquanto não arrumasse o PC. Graças a kami-sama deu para recuperar todos os arquivos e fotos, então foi só continuar de onde eu parei.

Minha próxima atualização provavelmente será de Senhora Fada, mas acho que ainda neste fim de semana sai um capítulo fresquinho de Meu Imortal. Yeah, finalmente irei começar a fic, e espero todos lá. Tenho planos malignos para a história e acho que ela será bem extensa, diferente de meus outros projetos.

Depois dessas duas atualizações não pretendo postar mais nada, porque o ENEM ta batendo na porta e eu não ando dando muita moral pra ele. Agora vou pegar pesado nos estudos e se for aparecer com atualização será de Drabble's, que saem em coisa de menos de uma horinha.

Agora chega de fofocar e vamos às reviews anonys, as com conta serão respondidas através de reply:

**Pricililica:** Yoo flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, o que achou deste final? Beeijo.

**SmiileBruna:** Yeaaah, eu realmente sou meio lesada às vezes, juro pra ti que tinha me esquecido que era uma threeshot, e não uma one. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, o próximo está aqui, quentinho para vocês. O que achou? Atendeu às expectativas? Beeijos.

**Lembrem-se: Reviews previnem a morte prematura de uma ficwritter, e eu realmente quero saber o que acharam do final. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**

Beeijos.


End file.
